Say What?
by Divergentchick4
Summary: The group in a band:)
1. Prologue

**Epilogue:**

Im sitting in my room on my bed when i get a phone call.

**Hello, are you Tris Prior? ~Unknown**

**Yes, who are you? ~ Tris**

**Im Christina. Christina Willows, im with the band 'Fearless' and i got your aplication to be the special affects and lights worker, are you still on for the job? ~Christina**

i practically have a heart attack, O MY GURD.

**Yes. Yes, i am. ~ Tris**

**Okay im the band manager, and i would like to give you the job. Do you accept? ~Christina**

**Yes! What do i need to do? ~Tris**

**I need you to be at pop star records at 10:00 Monday week after next, we are going on tour. ~Christina**

**Got it! Thank you so much! ~Tris**

**Yup ~Christina **

she hangs up and i get excited, im going to be the affects person for 'Fearless'!

THANK YOU LORD.

* * *

**Okay Chapter 1 will be up in an hour or so!:) Like the new story? THEN REVEIW!**

**Love,**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING: ILL BE USING OTHER PEOPLES SONGS IN THIS STORY, THEY ARE ****_NOT_**** MINE.**

Ive been working with the band Fearless for a year now and im meeting up the band to go on the second tour with them, its gonna be great.

ive gotten to know the band alot, and have made some great friends with them:

Uriah: Drummer

Zeke: Guitar

Christina: Manager

Four: Lead singer

Will: Guitar

Lauren: Piano. Jerk.

They are great people, except for about a month now they have been needing a piano player and i havent told them im a pro at the piano. I dont want to, because the only songs i play are my own. i dont want them to hear me play.

We are on the tour bus and im in my bed with the curtain closed writing in my song book here is what i have so far:

_We were both young when i first saw you, i close my eyes and the flashback starts im standin there._

_on a balcony in summer air. i see the lights see the party the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowd and say hello, and little did i know._

its gonna need some more working on, but i start singing it to find out how im gonna do the melody and music. Rigtht when i get to the second line Lauren barges through the door,

"Shut up! You have a terrible voice, give me that book!"she says snatching my song book out of my hands,

"Give it back!" i say chasing her in the living room\kitchen part of the bus where the rest of the band is, she runs and locks herself in the bathroom with my song book, i hate her, we ALL _HATE_ her, no one likes her so thats why we are looking for a new piano player. Everyone gets up and asks me what she did.

**Four P.O.V**

We are all talking music for the band while Tris is in her bed doing something. Then we start hearing her singing, she has a beautiful voice, we all look at each other in admiraration for Tris,i dont know what song it is but she sings:

_We were both young when i first saw you, i close my eyes and the flashback starts im standin there._

_on a balcony in sum-_

Then she gets cut off by Lauren barging in the room and she starts yelling at Tris,

"Shut up! You have a terrible voice, give me that book!" she yells, i hear her take something from Tris and stand up, we all do actually, we also hate Lauren.

"Give it back!" Tris yells. Lauren runs out of the room with Tris chasing her Lauren has a book in her hands and all i can see that it says is: 'Tris' Song Bo-' but Laurens arm is covering it Tris chaeses Lauren but lauren runs into the bathroom, slams the door in Tris' face and locks the door. Tris starts crying and runs back to her room, i feel teribble. We need Lauren gone.

I walk into the room with all of our beds and hear Tris in her bed with the curtain shut, i walk up to it, slowly open the curtain and see Tris curled up in a ball crying in the corner of her bed against the wall. I crawl over in the corner and wrap my arms around Tris. I dont know what else to do. I just know i need to comfort her.

"Shhhhh. Its okay Tris."i say kissing the top of her head.I feel terible for what Lauren did.

**Christina P.O.V**

After Four goes into the room to comfort Tris i get the bathroom key unlock the door and drag Lauren out. She was reading Tris' book when i unlocked the door, i grabbed the book, tossed it to Uriah and slapped Lauren,

"You. Lauren. Are out of the band. You need to get your bag and leave the next stop. Im signing you off the contract." I say and throw her bag at her, i go up front to to the driver and finally copnvince him to stop at the nearest hotel, so we can throw lauren off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Four P.O.V**

i guess i fell asleep with Tris in her bed, last night, but im woken up by the bus lurching to a stop and i shoot up, bad idea. I hit my head on the top and yell,

"Ow!"

"You ok?"Tris asks smiling, oh i guess she found that -ha.

"Why are we stopped?"Tris asks, i shrug and say,

"I dont know, but ill find out." and climb out of the bed, i go out and see lauren getting her bags and walking off the bus, what?

"Whats she doing?" I ask Chris.

"I kicked her out of the band."She says, WHAT?

"What? Are you an idiot? We have tour in 3 days and no piano player now Chris, Did you think of that?"i ask getting frustrated,

"Four, i already have people meeting us there to audition for the spot, calm your face."She says, oh okay,

"Sorry, just its stressful."i say walking back to tell Tris why we stopped. I tell her why and she nods,

"Wow. I never thought Chris would do that."she says, i nod.

"Hey Tris, heres your book."Uriah says, handing Tris her book.

"Thanks Uri."Tris says, she takes the book, opens it and flips through the pages, i guess she is making sure Lauren didnt do anything to it.

"Anything wrong with it?"I ask,

"No,"

"Good."i say, and pull her up,

"Want some breakfast?"i ask, she nods and we go out to the kitchen/livng room to eat.

"We are now in Flordia, guys, get packed for your hotel on 30." says the bus driver, on the bus intercom, we all cram in the bedroom and pack our stuff, we bring it back in the living room and watch through the windows, its beautiful here. Right now we are going really slow and people are freaking out over our bus and are fighting to take the pictures infront of each other, i see Tris looking out the window in awe. People have signs for our arival saying things like:

'LOVE YOU FEARLESS'

'FOUR YOUR HOT'

'LOVE THE AFFECTS, GREAT JOB TRIS!' i nudge Tris with my elwob and point to the sign she blushes,smiles then waves out the window we all do acctually, this is great, yesterday is gone and we are starting a new day.

**Tris P.O.V**

After we got to the hotel, unpacked, got to the place we are holding the concert, unpacked our equipment, and they left to find a new pianoist, i set up my affects stuff and went on the stage and sat at the piano, straightened my piano sheets and started playing my new song

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello, "  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'

Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

i finish,hide my piano sheets and step off the stage and go back to the hotel, i take a big sigh, sit on the couch and dream of being the piano player for 'FEARLESS'

If only i had the guts to let them know i can play...

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

We walk out the building to the one across the street and as we are walking it gets cold and i remember i left my jacket on the stage.

When i get in there i hear someone playing a song that sounds beautiful with the piano, she sounds like a freaking angel, but who? I get by the stage and listen to her sing and play:

-'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'

Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

i want ot clap at the great show but i dont want her to know i was listening, i walk around the stage to see who it is but no one is there, what? Who was just playing? I run over, grab my jacket and meet up with the band to watch the piano auditions, but i want her to be our pianoist, but who is she?

I need to know who she is.

I will find you.

**DUN DUN DUN. Who will they choose to be there new pianost? Will they find out it was Tris? Who knows? I hope you guys like this story, i have been feeling nice today and ive showed it because i have added 5 new updates! Some on all stories tho. Ill update this story again 2morrow, i promise, but right now i need to update another story!**

**LOVE YOU!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Christina P.O.V**

The auditions have SUCKED. All 6 people either could only play 4 notes or couldnt place there fingers, i mean really? And if i dont find another pianoist then i have to bring lauren back, and trust me i do _not _want lauren back, nope. And id have to learn piano and be the pianoist myself before i let lauren back in. Now the last person is up, Al. He walks in and sits down, let me tell you, he does not look like a piano playing softie.

"Ill be playing play it again by Luke Bryan."He says and he starts and he plays:

She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate  
Tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate  
I was lookin' for her boyfriend  
Thinkin', no way she ain't got one  
Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love  
Tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup  
Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck  
She jumped up and cut me off

She was like, oh my God, this is my song  
I've been listenin' to the radio all night long  
Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is  
She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance  
'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand  
Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out  
And she gave me a kiss  
And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again  
And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again

I'd gave that DJ my last dime  
If he would have played it just one more time  
But a little while later  
We were sittin' in the drive in my truck  
Before I walked her to the door  
I was scannin' like a fool AM, FM, XM too  
But I stopped real quick when I heard that groove  
Man, you should have seen her light up

She was like, oh my God, this is my song  
We've been listenin' to the radio all night long  
I can't believe that it came back on, but here it is  
She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance  
'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand  
Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss  
And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again  
And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again

The next Friday night we were sittin' out under the stars  
You should have seen her smile when I broke out my guitar

She was like, oh my God, this is my song  
I've been listenin' to the radio all night long  
Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is  
She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance  
'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand  
Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss  
And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again  
And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again

Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again  
Somebody, play it again, play it again, play it again

Let me tell ya, his voice is terrible but he is AMAZING on the piano.

"You got the job, meet us at divergent university tomorrow for practice."I say and push him out the door. Wheew we are DONE!

"LETS GO HOME!"I yell running out of the building and running accross the street to the hotel. When i get in the room Tris is sleeping on the couch, i turn around to the rest of them,

"Ima mess with her."i say and walk over to Tris i grab her side and flip her off the couch, she wakes and looks mad..

Ooooops...

**Tris P.O.V**

_Im walking on stage when the announcer speaks,_

_"I want to welcome the new member of FEARLESS, Tris Prior the pianoist, i wave and walk over to my piano when i sit down Four comes up to me, _

_"Good luck, babe." he says and leans in to kiss me i st-_

My dream is cut off by me getting thrown on the floor, i see christina there grinning and i jump up and chase her, shes to slow for me though, i jump on her and tackle her to the floor, i hear laughing and look over to see the group laughing and Uri video tapping, i turn red and walk into my room. Well that was embarassing. I lay down on my bed and about 10 minutes later Four comes into my room and goes to shake my shoulder to 'wake me up' but before he can i jump up and scare the crap out of him, he jumps back, and slams into the wall, i laugh.

"God Tris. I thought you were asleep!" he says rubbing his shoulder,

"Thats what you guys get for laughing at me!"i say walking out.

After we ate dinner and had cake we all went into the living room to talk band,

"So did you guys find a pianoist?"i ask

"Yeah, its a dude though. His name is Al. He will meet us for practice."Christina says, i nod and its an awkward silence until Four speaks up.

"I need to find someone."he says, we give him confusing looks,

"I heard her singing and playing the piano when i went to go get my jacket, she sounds like an angel."he says taking a deep breath,my heart stops, he heard me? Oh my god im screwed.

"I want her to be the pianoist."he says, everyone doesnt look convinced of how wonderful he says she is. she is me though. and im not convinced either cause honestly i think i suck.

After a little more band talk i went to bed. Dreaming once again of being fearless' new pianoist.

**All done, okay so im crying now guys, happy tears though so dont worry. Look at my story stats! O MA GURD:**

**Month of May,**

**Reads:**

**A Selfless Love: 1,360**

**Brave High: 1,870**

**Consergent: 150**

**DauntingJay: 587**

**Four: As An Initiate: 25**

**Resergent: 332**

**Say What?: 1,005**

**Some Guards Are Different: 66**

**Truth Or Dare Is How We Started: 136**

**FourTay: 18**

* * *

**Ill have you guys know there i so many reads on this one it makes me so happy i just am gonna explode of happiness! You guys are wonderful! I honestly love you all! **

**So do you guys think Tris should spill her secret talent to the band or keep it boxed up?**

**VOTE in REVEIWS!**

**Love you!**

**~DivergentChick4~**


	5. Chapter 4OMG

**Four P.O.V**

I still can't get my mind off of that girl. she was just amazing, nothing I've ever heard before.

I wanna say she sounds like Tris, but she has never spoken about playing any instruments, and I don't know if I dare ask her if it was would probably just laugh, to be honest she's a little self-depreacing. She doesn't think shes pretty, she thinks she sucks at singing, but really she's great.

I just want to know who it was.

We are all in the tour bus heading to Divergent University, its where we are having oour show tonight. This show is actually dedicated to charity, 75% of profit will go to charity. I love the idea. And I think it will be a great start for our tour this year.

When we get there we all pile out of the bus and crowd around the stage deciding how to set up our equipment. I'm really excited for the show!

there are already people showing up waiting for the park gates to open, we are still setting up so they can't get in yet.

I'm getting worried. Al still hasn't shown up yet, and if he's not here soon we are screwed. All of the sudden Tris runs up on stage and asks Ivan get out oppinion on her new light show for our new song-salvation. we all agree and back off the stage while Tris does a few thing on her computer and then the lights start, its playing our song with it so we can see what it looks like when we are on stage.

its beautiful. There are the silver lighted spot lights all around the air right above the stage and there are navy blue,purple, and white lights flashing around, and when the beat drops everything is dark, when it comes back up the stars slowly come back and the lights flash on. This truly is amazing!She did a great job.

After the light show I walk up to Tris,  
"That was amazing,Tris! Great job!"I state giving her a high five, she gives one back but she doesn't expect me to grab her hand and pull her in for a huge bear hug. she laughs and when I release her she says,

"Thank you!" she says, I smile and they blow the horn saying the gates will open in 10minutes, That's when Christina runs around giving orders, typical.

"Every one of you need to get your butts in the dressing room and get cleaned up. Go! Now! Showtime in 30 minutes!"she yells perfecting everything on stage shining the piano keys and the microphones.

As I get dressed I think about how tonight will go. First we will do our songs then for the finale we will do our new song then we will introduce Al. I hope our new song goes well because its originally suppossdd to have a girl sing a lot of it. Well I guess we will see in a few minutes!

After I get dressed I look in the mirror at what I'm wearing, I'm wearing a black v-neck and dark jeans,I have on some black and white converse and I'm wearing an breast cancer bracelet for the cancer charity tonight.

When I leave my room Christina informs me that there are 25 V. registered for meet tonight, so we get to meet some new fans! I love meeting new fans, but sometimes I think about 45% of them have mental issuses, its crazy

We had one person open up for us tonight, her name is plumb. She honestly has an amazing voice. she's great, its an honour to have her open up for us.

After plumb is off I go up to her and tell her she did a great job, she thanks me and gets back on our bus to head off.

right before we walk on stage Christina starts freaking out saying that Al still hasn't shown up yet, and we all freak out, what are we gonna do?

"Can anyone play piano?!"Christina yells at us, we all shake our heads no but Tris.

"I can-" she starts but is cut off by al busting through the doors in his outfit, we all sigh and run on stage,

"Welcome Miami!"I yell into the microphone.

Here we go!

if u want to hear there new song Google Salvation by Skillet:)

**Yay! its done! FINALYY! So slushie260 kept pushing me to write more so thank her for that! and check out her awesome story like mine called music dreams! I love it! anywho! I need more votes and comments guys! I only have like 2 votes! Please Vote! if u vote I will follow u! please! love you!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Tris P.O.V**

Holy crap I almost spilled my secret.  
**Christina P.O.V**

Heard that Tris!

**Four P.O.V**

Its V.I.P meet time!

**Tris P.O.V**

"Tris! Your going to the V.I.P meet. I don't care what you say. I will force you!"Four says as I walk back to the tour bus. I don't want to go to the V.I.P meet. No one there probably knows I exist! like last year a few months after I joined they all talked me into making an Tris fanpage on Facebook,twitter, and instagram, I did. And still to this day I only have 3followers on instagram, 15 on twitter and 8 likes on Facebook. And when u look at Fours social media he has over 100,000 followers on all three! that really made me know no one knows about me.

"I don't want to!" I say about to open the bus door. But before I can I'm lifted up and thrown over Fours shoulder, I yelp in suprise.

"Put me down!"I yell, he shakes his head and caries me all the way to the V.I.P meet on the other side of the park. He's crazy.I sigh in defeat as he sets me down on the mini stage in front of the V.I.P people, everyone shouts 'whoa, who's that'  
and I mumble "see" to Four and he rolls his eyes, then he says,

"I want everyone to meet Tris, a great friend of mine and she is our lighting speacialist." he says putting an arm around my Christina grabs a microphone and starts talking about the question rules and we start getting asked questions 1 by 1.  
the questions are simple like:

'what's each members name?'

'are u single' (that's to 4)

'how did the band Start?'

just simple stuff until someone asks a question for me:

"Whats your social media?" I sigh and have Chris put all 3 of them on the board. Its then I notice people are video taping this V.I.P meet.

**Four P.O.V**

See Tris got noticed. And she looked happy when someone asked for her social media. I'm glad she's happy now. Its then I realize I have feelings for her.

I like her

_A lot._

**All done:) Im In a great mood today! I updated twice to! how nice was that?;) love ya!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Tris P.O.V**

Its been 3 days since the concert at Divergent University. We have decided to let Al be an official member of the band.

I think he likes me, because he always smiles at me and tries to make jokes. But let me tell you half the time the jokes don't make since. Not to be rude or anything, but I don't like him back.

Also my social media has blown up since the V.I.P meet. It feels great to have fans. And I love all of the positive reveiws I get on my work, it makes me feel good about what I do.  
I now have 59 followers on instagran, 74 on twitter and 106 likes on Facebook. No where near the other members but still. it's alot more than before.

"Why so Smiley?" Four asks me joining me on the couch on the tour bus. We are now going to Oklahoma for our next show. I'm excited. the rest if the group is still asleep.

"Checking my social media, reading reveiws. These people are so nice. I don't think there is one negative reveiw in here." I say shaking my head in shock. He smiles and looks over my shoulder to read my reveiws with me. He smiles, but his smile fades as he sees what one person put on my twitter:

hottie.I knowit. : Hey! Your so hot! love to go out sometime?Haha JK. ur famous and I'm not. ;)

I look over at him and he puckers his lips in a disgusted way. I smirk. We continue reading, and sometimes I don't read the reveiws, because every one in a while Four will scoot closer.

Christina P.O.V

I'm about to walk out into the living room when I see Four and Tris sitting _really _close and are reading Tris' phone. They look adorable! I silently squeal in my head and take a picture, I put it in Facebook,instagram and twitter and tag them both in it. All I put for the caption Is: #lovebirds.

They are gonna kill me. But its worth it. :)

**Four P.O.V**

I hear my phone beep in the other room and tell Tris ill be right back, o go grab it and see that Chris put a picture of my and Tris and put love birds, Im gonna kill her, I comment:

IM GONNA KILL U.

She's going down. I wonder how Tris will react. When I go back I see Tris smiling like an idiot, okay?

"Did you see the picture Chris put up?" she asks,

"Yeah."

"I think its cute!"she says, wow not the reaction I was excpecting from her. Wait! She thinks we look cute together! oh my gosh I sound like a girl...

**Christina P.O.V btw 'Sam' is the bus driver...**

Sam calls me into the drivers cab and I start to wonder what he wants, I head up there and notice we are stopped on the side of the road. Oh no. What's going on?

"What's going on Sam?"I ask worried.

"Were out of gas."

**Dun Dun dun **_**Du**_**n**  
**Haha. Anyway. PLEASE VOTE FOLLOW AND COMMENT! **

**So a little recap of what's been going on:**

**I have 11 stories.**

**I might have to take over the story the spectacular past.**

**I have church camp Thursday!**

**I just got back from flordia.**

**I went to Nashville this weekend.**

**I love you all**


	8. Chapter 7

**Christina P.O.V**

I start freaking out, were out of gas? out of freaking _gas_? We have the next concert in 2 days! with 24 hours of drive time left? We are do screwed. if we are late or don't show we could get kicked off the tour!

I run back to everyone else and start hiperventalaiting. They keep asking me what's wrong but I don't answer.

Finally after about 5 minutes I compose myself and blurt it out really fast,

"Weareoutofgaswearesoscrewed" I hear Four mumble,

"Crap." I nod and wwe start to think of a plan.

We get Sam and figure out what we are gonna do.

~•~

We decided we are gonna see if anyone can give Uriah a ride to get some gas with the portable gas tanks, and bring him back.

This is gonna be a long time. We have to try to finish in time to get to the concert.

God I hope we can make it.

~•~

**Uriah P.O.V**

I don't get why _I_ have to get a ride from a random stranger to a gas station, out of all 8 of us I have to?

After loosing the argument of having Four do it instead I groan, get the gas tanks, stand on the side of the road and flail my arms around to get someones attention.

~•~

After about 5 minutes some old rusty Toyota truck comes up and I was expecting it to be a cranky old man that would hop out but, no its a hot _girl._ She's pretty tall, with red-brown hair, and green eyes.

"What do you need help with?" She asks looking concerned,

"Well our tour bus broke down and I need a ride to the gas station and back to fill these tanks." I say showing her the bus' portable tanks,

"Sure thing, toss them in the back. next gas station is about 15 miles down the road we will be back in an hour or so. If you want to tell your buddies in the bus, hurry up. Were leaving in ten minutes."

And I do.

**Boom. Who do u guys think the hot girl is with the rusty truck? its another divergent charecter! Guess in comments!**

**A) Shuana**

**B) Lynn (I didn't say the length of her hair)**

**C) Marlene**

**D) Cara**

** . VOTE. LOVE.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Tris P.O.V**

After Uri told is when he would be back and he left, me and Four went on my bed to try to write a love song together, I don't know why though. Were not dating (unfortunately).

We both lay on my bed, me with the notebook, him with his thinking cap. We need to get started.

"Any ideas?"he asks, then I start getting words in my head. I put my hand up to tell him to wait a minute then I stare at the notebook then jot down all the words so fast my hand writing is really sloppy. I show him and he looks impressed.

"Lets fix a few things."he says, and we do.

~•~

After about 30 minutes we perfect the song and I rewrite it so we can read it without hesitation. Here is the new song:

"Fire And Fury"

Every brick and every stone Of the world we made will come undone. If I... if I can't feel you here with me. In my sleep I call your name But when I wake I need to touch your face 'Cause I... I need to feel you here with me.

You can stop the aching 'Cause you're the one I need.

I will burn, I will burn for you With fire and fury. Fire and fury. My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you. Your love burns within me with fire and fury.

If I freeze you are the flame. You melt my heart, I'm washed in your rain. I know you'll always have the best of me. Destiny's got a hold on me. Guess I never knew love like love knows me 'Cause I... I need to feel you here with me.

I will burn, I will burn for you With fire and fury. Fire and fury. My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you. Your love burns within me with fire and fury.

Let it all fall down to dust. Can't break the two of us. We are safe in the strength of love. You can stop the aching 'Cause you're the one I need.

I will burn, I will burn for you With fire and fury. Fire and fury. My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you. Your love burns within me. It burns, it burns, it burns, it burns.

Your love burns within me with fire and fury.

"Lets sing it." he says, I shake my head no.

"Come on please Tris!"he pleads, I sigh and give in. So we sing it.

When we are finished he tackles me in a hug, so now he is on top of me in my bed. I laugh and hug him back. He lifts his head up to look me in the eye. Were both smiling like idiots. His smile slowly fades away as he leans in closer and closer to my face, I cant take it anymore, just hurry up and kiss me!

Eventually he brushes his lips with mine, on his hands and knees over me, I have this nervous electricity running through my vains.

Then he actually kisses me, I'm a little dazed by him so I can barely kiss back, when he pulls back, with the biggest grin ever. I smile back and he crashes his lips to mine.

I sigh in the kiss and hope he doesn't notice, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, he wraps a hand around my neck, I sigh again and I feel him smile into the kiss. This is the best moment of my life.

Untill someone ruined it.

**DUN.. DUN... DUN...DUN...**

**Who ruined Tris' perfect moment? HOW DID YOU LIKE THE WONDERFUL FOURTRIS MOMENT? Btw I'm not a very romantic describer so if it doesn't make since go tell Cupid.**


	10. Chapter 9

Four P.O.V.

I couldn't hold it anymore I had to kiss her, but then Al walked in.

I immediately get off of Tris, he gasps and his face turns as red as a tomato, he quickly walks back out of the door.

I take a deep breath and Tris is just bright red with embarrassment, she looks cute. I kiss her cheek

She goes a darker shade of red, I chuckle. She slaps my arm,

"Its not funny! That was embarrassing!" she says putting a pillow over her face,I can't help but laugh harder. I love this girl. I immediately stop laughing and Tris removes the pillow from her face,

"What?"she asks putting a hand on my arm, I look up into her eyes and ask her the one question I have been waiting to ask her,

"Will you go out with me?"

**Tris**** P.O.V**

"Say What?"

**(A/N:BOOM. NOW DO YOU GUYS GET WHY ITS CALLED 'Say What?')**

"Will go out with me?" he asks again,  
I heard him the first time I was just shocked, he likes me!? Wait. that's a dumb question considering we practically just made out...

"Uh-i-uh. Sure."I stutter out, he puts on a big smile and I can't help myself, I go into kiss him, but before I can I hear Uriah burst through the front door,

"IM BACKKKKKKKKK!"He sings, God I'm so glad he doesn't have a mic on stage, his singing is terrible!

I sigh and lean back,

"Lets go." I say grabbing his hand and walking out of the room. He follows and puts an arm around my waist. I smile and blush.

"Where is everyone?"I ask Chris, she's the only one inside,

"Watching Sam put the tanks back in and trying to stop the poparazzi, I nod.

"Did you guys finish the song?" Chris asks after we take a seat next to her,

"Yes, acctually we did." Four answers.

"Will you guys sing it?" she asks, Four nods but I freeze,

"Come on Tris, your great!" Four says, I nod and he goes to get the notebook with the song on it.

When he comes back everyone is in the room but Al. I'm nervous now, even though its just my friends it's still, weird...

**(IF U HAVENT LISTENED TO FIRE AND FURY BY SKILLET, PLEASE DO BEFORE CONTINUING!)**

"Lets start."Four says, I nod, he does the Guy singing parts and I do the girls.

After we finish everyone is in shock, even Four.

"Wait-Tris that was amazing!"Chris says, I thank her and they all tell me how great it was, this is great.

Ny face is bright red when Sam walks back in,

"Lets get back on the road!"he says starting the bus and we head off to Oklahoma.

At Oklahoma we will be performing at the B.O.K center, we are part of a Concert group called,

WINTER JAM 2045

There are 9 other singers other than us, there each of us take turns singing three songs. This is gonna be great!

There are even gonna be some of my favorite artists there.

~•~

For dinner we got to-go Chinese food. it was amazing!

Now me and Four are just laying in my bed, talking, and occasionally he sneeks in a few kisses.

"Hey uh-Tris?"he asks after a while, I look up at him,

"Would you want to do a-a duet with me in Oklahoma. With the new song?"

"Say what?"

**COMMENT. VOTE. FOLLOW. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Tris P.O.V**

A duet? With Four? At one of the biggest shows of the tour? Me on stage?

"I don't know..." I say, my eyes are wide and I'm trying to hide my shock that he thinks I'm good enough for the stage.

"Tris, if your worried about not being good enough then your just plain dumb. Why? because you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." he says, I blush as he takes both of my hands. He kisses them both and my face feels like its on fire.

"You really think so?" I ask one more time, debating my choice.

"I'm absolutely positively _positive._"he says smiling, I take a deep breath, close my eyes and reluctantly nod.

He jump up and spins me around.I laugh and when he sets me down I kiss both his cheeks and once on the lips before we head to our seperate beds, there seperate, sadly.

**Four P.O.**V

I wake up to snoring, what?

I look over and see Uriah on the floor, mouth open and snoring, I snicker. I grab my pillow walk above him and wack him in the face with it, he immediately jumps up and attacks me.

"YOU IDIOT. I WAS HAVING A DREAM ABOUT MARLENE!"he says attack king me in the face with pillows, I'm just laughing, he was dreaming about a girl?

Just then Tris walks in, when she sees Uriah on top of me and I'm just laughing, she raises an eyebrow with a look of disgust on her face and slowly walks back out of the small bus room.

That probably looked _bad_.

**Tris P.O.V**

The first thing I think about as I walk in on Uriah and Four on the floor, on top of each other was,

'Are they gay?'

I raise an eyebrow and they just keep looking at me, I put a disgusted look on my face and walk out the door, back on my bed.

Just then Four runs up to me and jumps on my bed,

"That was _not _what you think, he was snoring so I wacked him in the face with a pillow as to tell him to shut up, then he got mad started screaming about dreaming about a girl and attacked me."

I beleived him so I stood up, he stood up with me and I got up by his face,

"Answer this honestly, are you gay?"I ask, teasing, he puts his hands on my waist pulling me closer,

"If I was gay would I do this?"he smashes his lips on mine for a second, literally I counted.

"Nope" I say popping the 'p' he nods says "That's better and smashes his lips on mine again. I wrap my arms around his neck and ghetto wraps his arms tight around my waist. I sigh into the kiss and then Zeke walks in right next to us,

"WOAH. When did this happen?"he asks as we spring back from embarrassment.

"Last night." Four answers grabbing my hand and dragging us both out of the awkward situation.

I silently thank him and I see Chris setting out cereal with bowls, milk and spoons.

"Eat quick, we arrived In Oklahoma city in 3 hours which is 2 hours away from the BOK center. Only five hours left." she says getting excited.

Eventually everyone came out of there rooms and ate. When we were finished Christina sat us down to talk.

"Okay. So Tris can you sing the other song that needs a girl Singer? Please?"she asks, _another _song? I look at Four, he nods and kisses my hand.

"Uh-Yeah sure."I say,

"YAY!And. when did you guys happen?" she asks, gesturing in-between me and Four I blush and say yesterday. Everyone looks shocked but doesn't say anything.

"Okay so. Four, Tris. Go practice those two songs together, Salvation and Fire and Fury." Christina says pushing us torward the room.

We have 3 and a half hours left until we get to the BOK center. And the concert is tomorrow at 6:00. We really need to practice. We don't have much time.

~•~

After we finish practice the songs 5 times each we lay down to relax. Him holding me, my back pressed against his chest.

I'm so happy in this moment. I always thought I would be like a crazy cat lady or something.

But no. Here I am with the hottest Guy to be on the face of earth. And he's all mine.

_Mine._

I turn around in his arms so I'm facing him, I give him a little kiss before saying,

"Your _mine._" he chuckles but agrees, I turn back around and just smile.

I love you Four Eaton.

But I'm afraid to say it...

**VOTE. VOTE. . FOLLOW**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: OMG CHAPTER 11 ALREADY?**

**Tris P.O.V**

I guess me and Four fell asleep in NY bed earlier, because when I wake up Christina is informing everyone that we only have 30 minutes left untilled we arrived at the BOK center.

Four is still asleep when I turn around in his arms,

"Four?"I ask, he just tightens his arms around me,

"Babe?"I ask, he slowly opens his eyes,

"Mhhm?"

"We should get up." I say, he groaned and pulls me closer to him saying,

"But I want to stay right here with you." I laugh and say,

"5 more minutes. But after that were getting up."I say snuggling into his chest. Warm and Safe.

We ended up staying there for 10 minutes. Four got his way (as usual). Then we had 15 minutes left until we got to the BOK center and we were all jumping down excited.

When we pull up to the BOK Center we all gasp. Its HUGE. The outside is silver with a big clear glass area on the side and the whole building is shaped like a circle.

We all jump out of the car and rush to the visitors entrance, security guards greet us as we head inside torwards the stage. This place is so big! When we walk on the stage some of the other artists are waiting for us. I recognize them as,

Plum. Colton Dixon. News Boys. Everfound. Love & the outcome. Lacrae. Derrick Minor.

They are all here, I started freaking out when I saw love & the outcome, I love them! When they see us they greet us with there band name, I was right on all of them. But when l&to (love & the outcome) came to introduce themselfes, Free they were done I just said,

"I'm such a big fan!" giving both of them hugs, (its only a husband and wife band), they laugh and say,

"Were pretty big fans of yours to!" The girl says, I nod and thank her, then Colton Dixon comes up,

"Yeah. There pretty great." I smile,

"Tomoriw is gonna be my first time ever on stage. I usaully do the lights." I explain. They nod.

"Why?" Colton asks,

"Because she thought she was terrible when she really wasn't." Four answers followed by,

"Hey I'm Four. Head singer." Colton shakes his hand and then the last band shows up, my favorite of them all, Thousand Foot Krutch. I start squealling as the lead singer introduces himself to me,

"Hi! its a pleasure to meet you! Shh I love you guys!" I say giving them all hugs. "She's a hugger." I hear Four whisper when i walk away to greet the other bands.

When its our turn to practice infront of the other bands and the head leaders of Winter Jam I start getting nervous as we walk on the stage.

"Hey we are Fearless. I hope you guys enjoy!" Four greets as they start on our song called Lucy. And I'm standing on the side of the stage while I wait for the songs I'm singing to have their turn.

Then he says it,

"I want to welcome a great friend ours on stage. She is now an official part of the music section of our band. You have all known her as Tris the affects manager, but, she also has a great singing voice, please welcome Tris Prior to her first tine on stage!" the head of winter jam claps along with the other bands as I walk on stage. I turn red as I walk over to my microphone right next to Fours.

**COMMENT VOTE FOLLLOW LOVE**


	13. Chapter 12

**Tris P.O.V**

Today's the actual concert, no more practice. And I'm as nervous as I can be. Its terrible. 3 hours until show time.

I walk into my dressing room and just sit infront of the mirror examining myself. Hows the crowd gonna take my singing, or most important, how are our fans gonna take it?

I need to stop worrying about the future, and live in the now! Because this now is spectacular! **(A/N:I had to put the spectacular now reference in because of u JESSB147 l**ol)

I put on my concert outfit which is: a light blue Sundress, silver sparkly heels and a big silver bangle. I sit down infront of my vanity and do my makeup to match the outfit: silver sparkly eyeshadow, mascara, blush and a clear lip gloss. I also curl my hair in perfect ringlets.

Just as I finish Four walks into my room and I smile when I see him,

"You look...A-amazing."he says putting his hands on my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck, he looks Hot! His hair is spiked up in the front and he is wearing black skinny jeans with a tight black v-neck, and gray converse.

"Thankya! You look Hot."I say blushing a little at what I smiles and says,

"Why, thank you!"I laugh and put my forehead on his. Then I say it,

"I love you."

"I love you too."he says almost a second later with no hesetation. That made my heart flutter.

"Tobias. Get your butt out here and off of Tris!" Christina yells.

He laughs and kisses me one more time before walking out.

What I didn't tell him is that he has my lip gloss all over his lips...

Oops!

I sit back down infront of my vanity and re-aply my lipgloss, as Al walks in and closses the door,

"Hey..." I say awkwardly, I don't know him very well.

"Hey Tris. Um-i-."

"Can I help you?" I just really want him to leave. He gets back and walks over to me, I stand up.

He stands a little to close for comfort. I take a step back and he says,

"Listen Tris...I uh I really like you. And I think that we should try a a a...relationship?" Im taken aback that he would even say that, I'm not single! And I don't like him like that!

"Listen Al.." I trail off as he comes closer to me, I try to back up but I run into the wall. He keeps getting closer and closer,

"What do you say, Tris." he asks, I start breathing heavy. I don't like this, I only want Four close to me like this, not someone I've only known for a month. I try to push him off of me but he wont budge.

"No Al! 3 things! 1) I _don't _like you like _that._ 2) I have a boy friend and 3) please get off of me!" I say tearing up, this is really scaring me, what is he gonna do. He starts pressing closer. I can't take it,

"FOUR! HELP!"

**Four P.O.V**

"FOUR! HELP!"

My first thought was immediately Tris, I rush out of my dressing room and gush into Tris' room, to see Al pushing her up against the wall, what the fudge?

"Hey! He-" I cut myself off by pulling Al of Tris. "What did he do to you Tris?" I ask, worried.

"H-He tried t-to kiss m-me..." she stumbles out, sobbing her eyes out. "Al leave. Your out of the band." I say,

"But-"

"No! Leave! NOW!"

He walks out the door and I quickly pick Tris up from the floor and sit on the couch, her on my lap.

"You okay, babe?" I ask brushing hair out of her face. She nods, then the concert cordinater walks down the and yells, "Derrick minor! Your up in 5!" and walks back to do another task.

"Lets get you fixed up." I say setting her down, she walks over to the vanity and fixes up. We walk out of her room, fingers intertwined.

Adrenaline still rushing through me from Al. Why did he do that? He knows I'm dating Tris. Christina rushes up to us,

"I CANT FIND AL. AND WERE UP IN 10!"

"I kicked him out." I reply, scared of her reaction. She explodes.

"YOU DID WHAT? ARE YOU AN IDIOT? HES OUR PIANO PLAYER. HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND ONE IN TEN MINUTES, THAT-" Tris cuts her off, "ill play." she whispers.

"What?" Christina asks, still fuming.

"Ill play the piano. just have a microphone set up to it and ill sing my parts to."

"I WANT EVERYONE TO GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO FEARLESS!" The head host says, Tris looks terrified, we walk on stage and even I'm shocked by what I see.

The BOK is over flowing with people. Even I'm getting nervous. I look over at Tris and see her pale looking at me with wide eyes. I nod with a sly smile, she nods and we start our performance.

**Okay, so everyone keeps asking me if winter jam is real! IT REALLY IS! I actually just went in March! Its awesome!:)**

**Anyway,**

**COMMENT. VOTE. FOLLOW.**


	14. READ

**Hey all you wonderful people! **

**So like i promised-i would do a drawing once Brave High got to 100 reveiws- and it did!**

**So if you would like to be a part of it keep reading!**

**All you have to do is COMMENT!**

*Drawing starts June 19th, 2014. Ends June 26th*

**So that gives you guys a whole WEEK!:)**

**RULES:** **MUST comment using your account.**

**(guest users dont count)**

**can comment more than once on DIFFERENT stories,meaning if u comment twice on the same story youll only get in once for commenting on that story,but if you comment once on ALL of the stories ill put your name in there 9 times (one for every story.) BUT PLEASE ACTUALLY READ THE STORY!**

**you DONT want to be in the contest but you just wanna comment,PM me something saying so.**

**PRIZES:**

**1st name drawn: Ill be your new co-writer! (New or Old writer)**

**2nd name drawn: You can be a Charecter in one of my stories!:**

**A) Dauntingjay (Tribute)**

**B)Consergent (Initiate)**

**C)BraveHigh (New student)**

**D) Some Guards Are Different (New Dauntless Member)**

**Send me a PM: Give me a long description about you (Eye color,hair color,tall or short,fave color,fave thing to do,etc.)also if you want to be a good or evil charecter!**

**3rd name drawn: You decide what new Tobias P.O.V scene you want me to do!**

**4th name drawn:Ill tell EVERYONE to comment,review,follow, and favorite your stories:)**

**5th name drawn:Ill give you a shoutout next chapter in 'Brave High'!****  
**

**Do you all understand? If you DONT understand dont hesitate to ask questions, im on here 24/7. (I have a life lol). Im so excited to see the new winners! I hope i get to be GREAT friends with you guys!**

**Also i really REALLY need more feed on my other stories guys! One of them ive had published for almost a year and there is only 24 reweiws (WHAT?) I thought you guys liked my stories! I have TONS of reads but very few reveiws on my other stories! But you guys are being FANTASTIC on this story and i very greatly appreciate it!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	15. Chapter 13

**Four P.O.V**

The concert was such a huge SUCCESS!

Tris did AMAZING, no joke. Everyone cheered her on and i believe i wanna ask Tris to be an _official _member of the band! We just finished our last song and we are still on stage,

"Thank you everyone! Make sure to give lots of love to Tris! But not to much for you boys out there! shes taken, *cough*, shes mine!"- Tris goes bright red, but shes still smiling. Everyone laughs,-"no but really, make sure to follow our band or each of us on twitter, instagram, and facebook! Up on the screen above us! Hope everyone has a great night, and god bless!" i say into the microphone and we all walk off stage, me holding Tris' hand.

"You were amazing Tris!" Everyone blurts, she blushes, and thanks everyone for the compliment.

"I have to say, it went really well tonight, and Chris great job on playing my light show at the right time!" Tris says, Christina thanks her and Uriah says,

"Why dont we go to Polo Grill to celebrate? I heard its a really fancy resturant here in Oklahoma." Will suggests, we agree and get into a limo.

We pull up and get out, this place is _packed _tonight. I grab Tris' hand as we walk over to the hostess, "Table for 8."

"Okay, what name will it be under?"

"Fearless."

"Wait...YOUR THE BAND FEARLESS? OMG!"She squeals. I cover my ears as she regains her composure,

"Im sorry that was totally unprofessinal." she clears her throat. "Your table will be ready in 30 minutes." she says, entering us into the computer.I nod and me and Tris walk outside because it is hot inside.

"Thank you."i say to Tris as we take a seat on the bench, the rest of the band walking on the sidewalk.

"For what?" Tris asks looking confused.

"For doing the piano. And for coming into my life."i say, smiling a shy smile. She blushes and wraps an hand around my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. I smile and gladly kiss back, god i really love this girl. I hear wolf whistles and i see flashes, paparazzi. I dont care though, i wrap and arm around her waist and pull her closer. "i love you." she says, resting her forehead on mine.

"I love you too." i say. Then the entercalm anounces that our table is ready and we walk in, smiling and waving to the poparazzi.

"Oh my god this cake is AWESOME!" Uriah yells shoving his third piece of cake into his mouth.

"Uriah your gonna kill yourself!" Zeke says,

"Its worth it!" uriah says ordering another piece. Me and Tris are done eating and are watching our friendsstuff them selves, i have to admit that the food was _really _good, but im not gonna stuff myself.

When we get back to the BOK center the concert is done and we have to wait for an hour to autograph pictures for fans. I hope Tris has some big fans, or people will want her autograph.

We sit at our table all of us in a line, we have pictures of us stacked in front of us and we each have three sharpies. The order of the line we are sitting is: Me, Tris, Uriah,Zeke, Wil.

The first person that comes up to us is a girl that looks around 14, she also has a poster of the band. Without Tris.

"Please sign my poster!" she says handing it to me, i sign it and feel really bad for Tris. She now stands infront of Tris, "Could i have your signature on a picture of you?" she asks, and Tris breaks out into a grin as she replies, "Yea! Of Course!" Tris signs her signature and the girl moves down to Uriah.

By the end of the hour i swear my hand is gonna fall off, and Tris has a bunch of new fans, that adore her.

"Oh my god i cant feel my hand!" Uriah says, me and Tris nod.

"This is so exciting!" Tris says as we climb onto the tour bus, if im correct the next concert is in Oregon, at the Rose Garden Arena in Portland. That is one of the biggest arenas we will have performed in so far. I grab Tris' hand and we walk to our bed, "Good night!" i say as i close the curtain.

Tris and i change in the bathroom then we lay down in the bed facing each other.

"i love you." i say, rubbing her cheek bone with my smiles,

"I love you more."she says, i laugh then give her a peck on the lips, "Not possible."

"Everythings possible."she says, grinning. I laugh and kiss her cheek, her collerbone, her throat, and when i hear her sigh. i look at her and she looks embarassed, i smile and kiss her, hard. She kisses back and i pull he rup on top of me ans she squeals in shock. i laugh ad burry my face in her neck kissing her there. She sighs again. My self-control is about to dissapear in five, four, three. . . "Four, i hate to say this but im really tired, i think we should go to bed." I pout my lip and she frowns, "Please?" she asks, i nod and she slides off of me laying right next to me, cuddling close to my chest. _  
_

"Night, Babe."she says, kissing my chest.

"Goodnight, Beautiful." i say, i look up at the ceiling and slowly let my eyes close, enjoying the moment.

Today was a wonderful day.

**About the wierd code writing for chapters: **

**I have no idea why its doing that, it has been doing that ever since they fixed the last issue. So if its like that just be PATIENT and dont get mad at me *cough* *cough* some of you threaten to not read my story again because of that, but really ITS NOT MY FAULT! Please keep reading and ill send a report to them to fix the issue!**

_**Comment Follow**_

**O MA GURD! THE FEELS ARE SO STRONG THERE CHOKING ME! **

***dies***


	16. Chapter 16

***11 months later***

**Uriah P.O.V**

**(A/N: PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END. VERY IMPORTANT!)**

After the tour we all went home. We all live in the same town, which is a good thing.

When I get home I unpack all my clothes and my instruments. After I'm finished I grab a slice of cake out of the fridge and get on my laptop. I log into my Facebook to see that my page has gotten 7,000 more likes and 10 new messages. I click on the message box, they are all crazy fans except one profile catches my attention. I click on her name and almost have a heart attack.

Its the lady that gave me a ride to get yas anand back! The hot red head! Oh my God, hashtag best day EVER. Her name is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait for it

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

. 

I'm killing you aren't I?

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

. 

Marlene Stephens.

**THE END. IM DELETING THE STORY.**

**(A/N: PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END. VERY IMPORTANT!)**

**JUST KIDDING! HAHAHAHA!**

I let out a squelch and message her back, **(Marlene is italic)**

_Hey, I just wanted to say sorry about the other day...I was kinda rude..._

Hey. No its perfectly fine! It was really nice to meet you. :)

...

**(A/N: PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END. VERY IMPORTANT!**)  
...

**Okay now the chapter is really over. . .**

**I REALLY NEED IDEAS! SO PLEASE PLEASE PM OR COMMENT ANY ****_ANY _****IDEAS YOU HAVE FOR THIS STORY, OR I MAY ****_DELETE_**** IT OR PUT IT ON HOLD!**

**IM STUCK!**

**PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Idea credit goes to: Slushie260**

**Tris P.O.V**

it's a week after the tour and I already miss everybody. We are all gonna get together and have a group lunch. Uriah is inviting this girl named Marlene and Zeke is inviting his girlfriend Shuana.

I start getting ready.

After I take a shower I get dressed into a peach colored strapless Sundress and wooden wedges. I wave my hair and add some nude colored lipstick. I pull my bangs back with a peach bow and head to out to lunch.

When I step out of my car at the resteraunt I'm bombarded with fans. holding up pictures of me with sharpies and holding out there phones for pictures.

I sign a few posters and take a few selfies with a couple of fans then I push through the crowd and make my way into the resteraunt.

As soon as I walk in I see Four standing there, wearing dark jeans and a blue button up shirt. And may I see he looks mighty fine.

I smile as he strides over to me with open arms I run up to him and dissapear into his warm embrace.

When we see the others I tear up. I haven't seen them in months. I hug every single one of them, even Uri.

We take our seats and order out food. "We should all do something exciting together!" I say. Taking a sip of Sprite. "Yeah. like...CAMPING!" Uri says, excited. That is actually a really good idea.

"Lets do it." Four says, putting his arm around me.

"Okay. Tomorrow we will leave. I got the food and drinks. Zeke get the tents. Four and Tris get fire wood." Uriah says. We all agree.

"Its settled, were going camping!"

**GO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY:**

**An Ansel Elgort Love Story.**

**THANKS FOURTRIS SHIPPERS!**

**AND SHIP ON!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tris P.O.V**

"Uh. Uri? Where are we?" I ask. We have been driving for hours looking for the campsites. "I think were lost."

"Tris relax were not-" a loud popping noise comes from the engine.

"Lost."

"Oh great! Now were out of gas!" Zeke says.

"And its almost midnight. And were in the woods!" Marlene says, frowning.

"Ill protect you!" Uri says wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Urquhart Pedrad! THIS IS SERIOUS!"Marlene says. I Nod and Four wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Well then, lets set up camp." He says.

After we pull the car by the side of the road and set up the tints in the flat spots we could find between the trees we start a fire.

We get chairs and make a circle around the fire. Then I start singing,

" E. CAMPFIRE SONG!" we sing the campfire song together for a while the Uri brings out the marshmallows.

"Smo-" Uriah gets cutting off by thunder and it starts pouring down rain. I gasp and Four grabs my arm and pulls ne out of my seat and covering my head with his jacket. We run for our tint.

When I wake up Tobias is still asleep and the sun is coming up. I look at Tobias and see he is facing away from me. I smile. Last night we took out both of our sleeping bags and zipped them together to make one big one. It was his idea. And he blushed after he said it. it was adorable!

I lean over Tobias so I can see his face. i gently tap his nose. He smiles and opens his eyes,

"Morning sleepy head!" I say, kissing his cheek. He smiles and rolls on his back, pulling me on top of him. I laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks grinning. I look at his hair and smile.

"You're adorable when you sleep." I say. He rolls hos eyes.

"No I'm not." He says. I shake my head.

"You are too! Look your hair is all sticking up and your lips are parted and its just...Ahhh. ADORABLE!" I squeal. He laughs.

"Can I ask you something?" he says, I nod.

"Can I kiss you?"he asks. Ill mess with him...

"No. I wont allow that." I say. He frowns.

"Really?" he asks. I nod. he looks sad. I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on big baby! I'm just joking!"I say. He smiles and I press my lips to his.

**I UPDATED 3 CHAPTERS ON THIS STORY TODAY. THATS LOVE.**


End file.
